Sportacusladdin
Sportacusladdin is DisneyTHX's movie-spoof of "Aladdin" and the first 3D feature film worldwide. The 3D version of the film is be come a Diamond title. The film was later shown in 2D since YouTube. in YouTube did not done in 3D until it released in the Google Drive for a one-month limited engagement. ''Cast: *Sportacus (LazyTown) as Aladdin'' *''Stephanie (LazyTown) as Princess Jasmine'' *''Trixie (LazyTown) as Princess Jasmine in Stingyladdin'' *''Ziggy (LazyTown) as The Magic Carpet in Milfordladdin and Stingyladdin '' *''Stingy (LazyTown) as Aladdin in Stingyladdin '' *''Pixel (LazyTown) as The Genie in Milfordladdin and Stingyladdin '' *''Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as The Genie'' *''Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) as Jafar'' *''Edison (LeapFrog) as Iago'' *''Doki as Abu'' *''Dusty Crophopper (Planes) as The Magic Carpet'' *''Mayor Meanswell (LazyTown) as The Sultan'' *''Bessie (LazyTown) as Princess Jasmine in Milfordladdin '' *''Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) as Rajah'' *''The'' Cave of Wonders as itself *''Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Razoul'' *''Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Razoul's Henchmen'' *''Steve (Blue's Clues) as Peddler'' *''Hal Stewart/Titan/Tighten (Megamind) as Gazeem the Thief'' *''Jewel Sparkles, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pickles B.L.T., Pillow Featherbed, Peanut Big Top, etc. (Lalaloopsy) and'' Three Balcony Harem Girls *''Jet and Chloe (Chloe's Closet) as Two Hungry Children'' *''Di Lung (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as'' Prince Achmed *''Melanie (Krypto the Superdog) as Woman at the Window'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo (Pinky Dinky Doo) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin'' *''Principal Cinch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother'' *''Salleh (Upin & Ipin) and Mei Mei (Upin & Ipin) as Necklace Man and Woman'' *''Mother Gothel (Tangled) as Fat Ugly Lady'' *''Badrol and Lim (Geng: The Adventure Begins) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed'' *''Muthu (Upin & Ipin) as Omar; Melon Seller'' *''Jarjit (Upin & Ipin) as Pot Seller'' *''Mail (Upin & Ipin) as Nut Seller'' *''Ah Tong (Upin & Ipin) as Necklace Seller'' *''Ehsan (Upin & Ipin) as Fish Seller'' *''Pickle (Toddworld) as Fire Eater'' *''Dougie (Dougie in Disguise) as Boy wanting an apple'' *''Pak Mail (Geng The Adventure Begins) as Farouk; Apple Seller'' *''Chi-Fu (Mulan) as Old Jafar'' *''The Pirate Pup (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as "Laddie" Dog Genie'' *''Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora The Explorer) as Rabbit Genie'' *''Dragon (Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky) as Dragon Genie'' *''Marina (Fishtronaut), Emily Elizabith Howard (Clifford the Big Red Dog), and Stella (Toddworld) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls'' *''Cap (Poppets Town) as Sheep Genie'' *''??? (Dora The Explorer) as Camel Abu'' *''??? (Dora The Explorer) as Horse Abu'' *''??? (Go, Diego, Go!) as Duck Abu'' *''??? (Go, Diego, Go!) as Ostrich Abu'' *''??? (Go, Diego, Go!) as Turtle Abu'' *''Lightning Mcqueen (Cars) as Car Abu'' *''Golias (My Big Big Friend) as Elephant Abu'' *''Captain Buzzard Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Old Man Genie'' *''Anthony (Woofy) as Little Boy Genie'' *''Captain Frost (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Fat Man Genie'' *''75 Golden Camels as themselves'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry'' *''53 Purple Peacocks as themselves'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Genie as TV Parade Host June'' *''??? (Chloe's Closet) as Exotic-Type Mammals'' *''??? (Lulu's Islands) as Leopard Genie'' *''Fondo (Doki) as Goat Genie'' *''Doc McStuffins as Harem Genie'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves'' *''60 Elephants as themselves'' *''Llamas as themselves'' *''Bears and Lions as themselves'' *''Brass Bands as themselves'' *''Captain Gizmo (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield'' *''Conan (Case Closed) as Super-Spy Genie'' *''Hiroshi Agasa and Kogoro (Case Closed) as Teacher Genie'' *''Captain Flynn (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Table Lamp Genie'' *''Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Bee Genie'' *''Toot the Tiny Tugboat as Submarine Genie'' *''Flamingos (Go, Diego, Go!) as One of Flamingos'' *''The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) as Gigantic Genie'' *''Puppy Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) as Rajah as Cub'' *''Abu as Toy - RobotDog (LazyTown)'' *''A Huge Snake (Geng: The Adventure Begins) as Snake Jafar'' *''Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Cheerleader Genies'' *''Lord Fathom (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest) as'' Genie Jafar ''Scene Index: *Sportacusladdin Part 1 - "LazyTown Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 2 - Sportacus on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 3 - Sportacus Fights with Prince Flash Sentry/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 4 - Princess Stephanie's Dream'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 5 - Robbie Rotten and Milford's Conversation/Stephanie Runs Away'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Robbie Rotten's Evil Plan'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 7 - Sportacus Arrested'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 8 - Stephanie Confronts Robbie Rotten'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 9 - Sportacus Escapes with Old Chinese Man'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 10 - The Cave Of Wonders'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 11 - A Narrow Escape'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Jake (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Jake (Part 2)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 14 - Milford Upbraids Robbie Rotten'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 15 - Sportacus' First Wish'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 16 - Robbie Rotten Makes his Move/"Prince Sportacus"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 17 - Milford Rides on Dusty Crophopper'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 18 - Sportacus Argues with Jake/Sportacus Goes to Stephanie'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 20 - Sportacus Almost Spills the Beans/Sportacus and Stephanie's Kiss'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 21 - Sportacus Gets Ambushed/Jake Saves Sportacus' Energy'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 22 - Robbie Rotten Gets﻿ Exposed'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 23 - Sportacus' Depression/Edison Steals the Lamp'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 24 - Milford's Announcement/Jake's New Master is Robbie Rotten'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 25 - "The Greatest Genie"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 26 - Robbie Rotten's Dark Wishes/"Prince Sportacus (Reprise)"'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 27 - The End of the Earth'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 28 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 1; Robbie Takes Over LazyTown)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 29 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 2)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 30 - Sportacus vs. Robbie Rotten (Part 3)'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 31 - Happy End in LazyTown'' *''Sportacusladdin Part 32 - End Credits (Final Part)'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Clips from TV Shows, Movies, etc. featured: *Peter Pan'' *''Letter Factory'' *''Teletubbies'' *''LazyTown'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Megamind'' *''Math Adventure to the Moon'' *''The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park'' *''Numbers Ahoy'' *''LazyTown: LazyTown's New Superhero'' *''Let's Go to School'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Doki'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' *''Upin & Ipin'' *''Math Circus'' *''Tangled'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory'' *''Talking Words Factory'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Geng The Adventure Begins'' *''A Tad of Christmas Cheer'' *''Toddworld'' *''Dougie in Disguise'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Mulan'' *''Frozen'' *''Planes'' *''Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan's Returns'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book'' *''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' *''Justin Time'' *''Abadas'' *''Dora The Explorer'' *''Fishtronaut'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Sing and Learn with Us!'' *''Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm'' *''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''Rise of the Epic Scout'' *''Poppets Town'' *''Hercules'' *''Quiz Time'' *''Cars '' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Woofy'' *''Lulu's Islands'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven'' *''Toy Story 1'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Olive the Ostrich'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team'' *''The Lion King'' *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' * Trailer/Transcript: [[Sportacusladdin Trailer/Transcript|''Sportacusladdin Trailer/Transcript'']] Category:DisneyTHX Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:MkShinx Category:Cool World Channel Category:Live-action and Animation films Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Wonderful World of Jake's Adventures Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:3D films Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Stingy the Mine Engine Category:Candidates for deletion